1. Field
Provided are organic electro-luminescent displays and methods of fabricating the same using an inkjet printing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printing apparatus prints a predetermined image by ejecting relatively fine ink droplets on a desired location of a printing medium. The application of the inkjet printing apparatus is extended to various fields, for example, flat panel display device fields, such as liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) and organic light-emitting device (“OLED”) displays, flexible display device fields such as including electronic paper (“E-paper”), printed electronics fields such as including metal wirings, and organic thin film transistors (“OTFTs”).
When a film is formed by droplets ejected by the inkjet printing apparatus, the shape of droplets that initially attach to a printing medium on which an image is printed such as a substrate may vary according a surface energy between the ink and the substrate. A solute of the ink may agglomerate in a ring shape due to pinning that occurs at edges of the ink that is attached to the substrate while the ink is drying, or the solute of the ink may concentrate in the center of the ink droplet without pinning.